


And Still

by elendri



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elendri/pseuds/elendri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion’s had this dream before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Still

When Shion cracks his eyes open, he finds himself in a place he hasn’t set foot in for well over ten years. 

It looks as if no time has passed at all, though. There’s the piano, maybe with a touch more dust than it had before, but the sheet music is propped up as if someone had been playing it only a moment ago. There’s a jacket tossed over the arm of the couch and two empty mugs on the table. The bookshelves are groaning under the weight of all the novels and poems and plays that have accumulated over the years. It’s all so achingly familiar that Shion feels his heart clench. 

A finger trails down his arm. Shion turns his head and drowns in silver. “Finally awake, are we?” 

Shion pounces. 

The blankets get all twisted and tangled between the two bodies as Shion rolls them over, eagerly pressing kisses everywhere he can reach and drinking in the soft laughter that fills his ears. When the laughter fades and he hears a gentle sigh, Shion slows. “Nezumi,” he whispers, like a secret, like a prayer. 

“You’re not usually this feisty when you wake up,” Nezumi observes, his hands trailing down to rest on Shion’s hips. 

“Just making the most of this,” Shion replies before he swoops in for a proper kiss. Nezumi’s lips are satin; his tongue is crushed velvet. Shion slicks his mouth over them, grazes with his teeth, and no matter how much Nezumi gives, he wants more, more, more. 

But Nezumi clearly has other ideas as he pulls back and looks up at Shion with amusement in his eyes. “Steady, love,” he says. “What’s the rush?” 

Shion places a delicate kiss beneath Nezumi’s ear. “I miss you,” he breathes. 

He feels the hands on his hips tighten. “I know,” Nezumi says. 

“I keep waiting for it to get easier,” Shion says, unable to hold back the soft sob that escapes with his words. “But it never does, it never stops hurting. I can’t stand it, Nezumi.” 

Arms encircle him. “I know.” 

“These dreams…they’re all that’s left. This is all I get now, all I have. And they’re never enough,” Shion says, molding himself as close to Nezumi as he can get. “They feel so real, but they’re not. I always wake up alone.” 

Nezumi stays silent, but his hand strokes Shion’s back. It’s both a comfort and an agony. 

“I don’t want to wake up,” Shion whispers. He slides his hand down to Nezumi’s chest, feeling the _thump thump thump_ beneath the skin and pretending that it’s real. 

Nezumi smoothes the hair on Shion’s forehead back and presses a kiss there. His palm curves around Shion’s jaw; there is both tenderness and pity in his eyes. “You really don’t need to worry about that anymore.” 

Shion sits up rather quickly. “What do you…”

But his words trail off as, with sudden and startling clarity, Nezumi’s meaning becomes unmistakable to him. 

“So I’m dead then?” Shion asks plainly, though it isn’t really a question. He supposes he probably should not be able to say it so calmly, but there is not an ounce of panic or regret in him. 

“Yes,” Nezumi answers anyway. 

Shion ruminates over this. There are probably certain things he should be saying or feeling, but he’s already quite at peace with it. “And now I’m with you.” 

“And now you’re with me,” Nezumi repeats with a smile. 

Shion smiles back. “It could be worse, I suppose,” he says teasingly. 

He lets out a peal of laughter as Nezumi heaves him down to the mattress and rolls over him. “Oh, how your words wound me,” Nezumi says, but his eyes are dancing. “If present company doesn’t suit you, perhaps we can go find Safu.” 

Shion’s eyes widen with delight. “Safu’s here?” 

“She’s around somewhere,” Nezumi says nonchalantly. “No doubt she’ll have my hide if I don’t take you to her today.” 

“I’d like to see her too,” Shion says wistfully. 

Nezumi quirks an eyebrow at him. “Do you want to go now?” 

Shion’s lips curve up wickedly. “But why would anyone want to get out of bed so early?” He rolls his hips up, relishing the sounds that escape Nezumi’s lips. “We’ve plenty of time for that later.” 

“More than enough time,” Nezumi grins back, hands sliding beneath the covers. “We’ve got forever.”


End file.
